


Twilight Confessions

by DarkMasterofCupcakes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Mentioned, Cheek Kisses, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Hugs, King Micah Mentioned, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Queen Angella Mentioned, References to Princess Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMasterofCupcakes/pseuds/DarkMasterofCupcakes
Summary: After peace has finally come to Etheria, the suggestion of a sleepover leads to a shared confession between Bow and Glimmer.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Twilight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/gifts).



It was still hard to believe that it was all actually over. After years of fighting what had felt like an endless war, the threat of the Horde – and of Horde Prime’s armada – was gone, and Etheria was finally at peace. 

There was still plenty of work to be done, of course; the planet and the people who called it their home had been so affected by the war for so long, it was inevitable that it would take time to adjust to living in a time of peace. Not to mention just repairing everything that had been damaged by the years of fighting – everything that could still be fixed, anyway. 

But, for now, Glimmer didn’t want to think about any of that. She would have to eventually, she knew, and she wasn’t going to try and ignore it forever. Just for this moment, however, she wanted to just focus on the fact that after all the struggles and pain and loss she’d had to go through, her home and everyone she loved was finally at home and safe, for what felt like the very first time in her life. 

Yes, her mother was still recovering from her time in that place between realities where she’d been stuck since the incident with the portal, and her father…well, Glimmer was still getting used to even having her father around. 

But, the important thing was that they were all together again, even if they hadn’t really had much time to spend as a family since the threat of the Horde and the Armada had been dealt with. Even in a time of peace, things were still kind of hectic; there were so many changes that had to be addressed, especially since Glimmer was still Queen…for now, at least. 

Now that her mother was back, she was wondering how that would effect the situation of her ruling Bright Moon; but that question could wait until Angella had fully recovered from her experience…if that were even possible. 

But, for now, all of those responsibilities that came with the crown still rested on Glimmer’s shoulders…and she was getting incredibly frustrated and even more bored with them. 

“How can paperwork be harder to deal with than a squadron of Horde soldiers?” she grumbled before allowing her head to fall onto the table in front of her, the small stack of papers she’d been working on acting as an impromptu – and very poor – pillow. 

“Glimmer? Are you okay?” 

The sound of another voice appearing suddenly in the room made Glimmer jump slightly. She had been so focused on the work she’d been doing that she hadn’t even noticed that she was no longer alone, and even if she knew there was no danger involved from whoever might have come in, it was still startling. 

“Bow…I…Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in,” Glimmer said once she was able to put the sound of the voice together with a face, figuring out it was Bow even before he had walked up to her side. 

She did her best to keep herself from blushing, but considering how warm her face was feeling, she had the feeling the attempt was failing miserably. If Bow noticed, however, he didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he simply pulled out one of the other chairs from the table and sat down beside her, hesitating just slightly before taking the seat…as though he was waiting to see if she would turn him away. 

Glimmer tried to ignore the way that made her feel, and instead did her best to be more positive, even if she was still frustrated, even now that she had her best friend by her side; something that had always made her feel at least a little better, even when it had felt like things were at their worst otherwise. 

“It’s fine,” he told her, an obvious attempt to reassure her over the response she’d given to his entrance. Bow smiled at her, and despite how tired she was, Glimmer found herself smiling back. 

She then sighed and leaned back slightly. 

“I’m just…really tired,” she admitted, finally answering the question that had startled her so much just moments ago. She had her eyes closed as her head leaned back against her chair, feeling all the more exhausted now that she’d actually said the words out loud. 

The feeling of a hand resting upon hers was enough to get her to open her eyes again, though she was only able to just stare forward for a moment; it was like there was a delay between her realizing what had happened, and actually being able to respond to it. She must have been more tired than she had even thought…

Finally, she turned to look at Bow, who was looking back at her, his eyes somewhat concerned even as he was smiling at her. She briefly glanced at the table, where his hand was resting on top of hers; briefly considering pulling away, but ultimately deciding not to – she had to admit, she liked this. It was small, even compared to all the other ways he had comforted her through the years they’d known each other, but she liked it. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s almost night time by now,” Bow said. Glimmer looked over at him, her eyebrow quirked slightly as if to silently ask a question. “I just meant, if you were tired, why don’t you just go to bed a little early tonight? You getting some rest is a lot more important than any of this paperwork, isn’t it?” 

She considered what he was saying, as well as thought about arguing…for about two and a half seconds before nodding in agreement. Right now, there was nothing she really wanted more than to get a bit of sleep – even just a nap would feel absolutely incredible. Well, _almost_ nothing sounded better, anyway. 

“Do you wanna have a sleepover?” she asked, surprising even herself a bit with how sudden the question had come. 

Bow just blinked at her, saying nothing in response for a few seconds. To Glimmer, those seconds felt like centuries as she waited for him to say something; and while she felt her face starting to get uncomfortably warm again as she chastised herself for just blurting out that question out of the blue. 

The silence was broken when Bow managed to actually say something, even if his response was just another question. “…Did you mean with Adora or…?” 

The tone of his voice made it clear that despite asking the question, he already knew the answer. Maybe it was her imagination, or maybe she was more tired than she already knew she was, but Glimmer could have sworn she saw a slight red tinge on Bow’s cheeks as he asked. 

Glimmer felt her own face heating up like mad and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she shook her head. 

“No,” she said. “I meant…just the two of us. I thought it might be nice to just…spend a little time together, like we used to before…I guess before everything.” 

There wasn’t really anything else that she felt needed to be said. She just needed to wait and see how he would respond to her question…which was honestly more of a request, when she took a moment to think about it. 

She also had to admit that she wanted him to say yes, and could feel her heart starting to beat faster with each second that she waited for his answer. 

“Okay, yeah,” Bow said, finally, after what the young queen could have sworn felt like an hour’s worth of waiting. He was smiling as he added, “A sleepover sounds like a lot of fun right about now.” 

Glimmer didn’t even think. The sense of joy and excitement she felt when he said that overwhelmed her entirely, and before she could even really think about it, she quickly wrapped her arms around Bow, activating her powers and teleporting them into her room in a shower of pink sparkles. She had been vaguely aware of a soft yelp of surprise coming from Bow’s mouth as she suddenly held onto him, but that was it. 

Now that they were actually in her room, however, she realized what she had just done. Her cheeks felt like they were burning as she rubbed the back of her head, messing up her hair slightly. 

“Sorry,” she said, momentarily glancing away before looking back at Bow, who seemed to have recovered from the slight shock of the surprise teleport. “I guess I got a little excited.” 

Thankfully, Bow didn’t seem to mind, if the way he was looking at her was any indication. He assured her that it was fine…but then he looked like he was going to say something else. 

Glimmer tried to ignore the slight sinking feeling in her chest; did he change his mind about wanting to have this sleepover with her? Things had gotten much better between them since she had gotten away from Horde Prime, and especially since the war had ended and they didn’t have to worry about fighting as much; and she was so happy about that, she couldn’t even fully describe it. There was still a part of her that worried that maybe it wasn’t enough, however.

The fear of losing Bow had been in the back of her mind ever since he had gone to Princess Prom with Perfuma instead of her, and while she had been able to put it to rest for a long time…that fight they had about activating the Heart had brought it back in the worst way. 

She had hoped that it had been put behind them, that they were still friends despite how she had behaved. The way that he had held onto her when they saw each other again during the escape from Horde Prime’s ship had made her feel certain that he had forgiven her for what she’d done, as did the fact that ever since they’d come home, he was almost always nearby when she needed him. 

But, maybe her assumption had been wrong; maybe he was still mad at her and was just trying to be nice. This was Bow, after all. If anyone was going to pretend he wasn’t upset with her just to make sure she was happy, it was him. 

Glimmer hoped her voice wasn’t too shaky as she prompted him to say what was on his mind. Even if she was a little afraid of the answer, she wanted him to feel comfortable talking to her. They were best friends, after all – they should at least be able to talk to each other, shouldn’t they? At least she hoped they were still best friends, but, maybe… 

“It’s just…isn’t it a little early for a sleepover?” Bow asked, glancing out the window. Glimmer felt a palpable sense of relief as she followed his gaze, and saw that the sun was still in the process of setting, and the stars were only just starting to come out – a sight that was still amazing to her, after having lived an entire life without the tiny little lights twinkling in the sky. 

Right now, they just made her feel embarrassed; her face heating up as she realized Bow had a good point. 

“I guess I got a little too excited, huh?” she asked, giving him a slightly nervous little smile as she gave the back of her head another rub. At this rate, it wouldn’t be long before her hair was looking more like how she styled it before becoming queen – just a bit of a fluffy mess, really. 

Bow gave a bit of a chuckle, sounding a little nervous himself, and then smiled back at her. 

“Maybe a little,” he admitted, walking over to the window seat, where he sat down, patting the seat next to him as a sort of invitation. “But it’s probably going to be dark soon, and I think we could both use some rest. Not to mention there’s no reason why we can’t just…relax for a bit before going to sleep…right?” 

Now he was the one who seemed uncertain. He started talking a little more quickly near the end, something that she had learned was his ‘tell’ for being nervous about something. At least when he was talking to her – maybe it was different when he talked to other people. 

She didn’t point it out, though, and just nodded her agreement before suddenly vanishing in a shower of sparkles and reappearing on the seat beside him. Maybe a little close, she realized now that she was actually next to him; she felt herself blushing again as she noticed that there was very little space between them – they weren’t touching, but just barely. 

“Sorry…” she muttered, cheeks still red as she inched away slightly. 

The last thing she wanted was to make this uncomfortable. Even if it may have already been a little too late for that…

She paused in place when she felt Bow’s hand touching hers. He didn’t grab her hand, he just put his hand on top of hers, so lightly that under most circumstances, she probably wouldn’t have noticed it; but right now, it was practically the only thing she was aware of. The only other thing that she noticed was the beating of her own heart; that was a little hard to ignore, even if the rest of the world felt like it had just vanished for a few moments. 

Finally, she managed to turn her head to look over at Bow, who was now undeniably red in the face as he seemed to be trying to keep himself from looking at her. For some reason, that made her feel much better, seeing that maybe he was going through the same thing she was. 

She gave him a small smile, even though he wasn’t looking at her, and carefully moved the hand he had touched, turning it over so that she could actually take his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together carefully. 

Bow seemed to go stiff for a split second before relaxing and finally turning his head to look at her. He glanced down at their intertwined hand, and then met Glimmer’s eyes, giving a small smile that mirrored her own. Their eyes met, and they just sat there in silence for a few seconds. Bow was the one to break it. 

“This is nice,” he said. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and she returned it, a feeling of warmth flooding through her at the gesture. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, moving closer to him, so they were nearly touching once more. “It is. Very nice, really.” 

And then, without thinking, she eliminated what little space there was between them, adjusting herself slightly so that she could reach up and place an almost feather-light kiss on one cheek, the hand that wasn’t holding his briefly brushing against the other. 

“Glimmer…” Bow’s voice came out as barely more than a gasp as he said her name, but it was enough to bring the young woman back to reality. 

She suddenly seemed to realize what she had done, and quickly pulled away (though their fingers remained interlaced), looking and feeling absolutely mortified. Glimmer was sure her entire face was practically glowing with how warm it was. 

“Sorry! Stars, Bow, I am so sorry about – I don’t know what I was – I’m sorry,” she exclaimed. 

Her heart was pounding inside of her chest, beating at what felt like a million miles a minute as she continued to mentally kick herself for that little bit of impulsive decision-making; or lack of decision-making, really. If she wasn’t so busy freaking out over the fact that she had just kissed her best friend, then she would have noticed the irony of her heart freaking out over what had just happened, when it was responsible for what she had done in the first place. 

Glimmer was vaguely aware of someone saying her name, but she was too focused on her own thoughts to respond. 

“Glimmer.” 

Bow’s voice was a bit louder then, just loud enough to snap her back to reality. 

She looked over at him, hesitantly – worried about what she might possibly see in his expression when she looked him in the eyes again; or attempted to look him in the eye, since she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to manage that after that little stunt her heart decided to pull. 

However, when she actually looked at him, she was surprised to see that he didn’t look upset at all. 

Actually, he almost seemed to be…amazed – maybe a little stunned by what had just happened (and Glimmer couldn’t blame him – she was a bit surprised herself, and she was the one who kissed him), but if she was reading his expression right, he also seemed happy about it. His face was almost as red as hers felt, but if anything, that just kind of made her feel an even greater feeling of assurance. 

A feeling that grew exponentially as Bow gave her hand a slight squeeze and said, “You don’t have to apologize for…that. I actually…” Even more color flooded his cheeks and he seemed momentarily unable to look at her. His voice lowered slightly as he completed the statement: “I really liked it.” 

Glimmer felt her heart beating fast again, but this time, it was somehow an enjoyable feeling. 

“Yeah?” she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful – or desperate, if she didn’t try to be nice to herself right about then. 

Bow nodded as he looked back at her, still blushing, but now he was smiling at her again. 

“I mean, I wasn’t expecting it at all, so it was a little weird,” he admitted. “But in a nice way, if that makes any sense?”

Glimmer couldn’t help but laugh a little; not because of anything Bow had said, but just because she was so relieved that he wasn’t angry at her for kissing him…and she had to admit, she was also kind of pleased that he had actually liked it. 

“I liked it, too,” she confessed, feeling the blush that was already on her cheeks burning brighter as the words left her mouth. She also swore she felt a little lighter as she made the confession. It was like a literal weight had been lifted off her, one that she barely even realized had been there until just now. 

Actually, a small voice inside of her piped up for the first time in what felt like a long time, it’s been there for a long, long time. She had just always done her best to ignore it. 

“The only thing that I don’t really get is…why? Yeah, I liked it, but you have to admit, it did kind of come out of nowhere,” Bow said, and Glimmer felt her heart beating fast again. This time, it was less of a pounding sensation, and more like it was fluttering inside of her chest, like her back wasn’t the only place she had wings. 

“…Not really,” she replied, her voice low. 

Bow didn’t say anything in response, but even if her voice was been lowered, she knew he had heard her. He was just nice enough to not force her to elaborate on what she had just said. 

But, she thought to herself, there really was no point in going back now; and she’d crossed the line as soon as she kissed him anyway, so it wasn’t like what she needed to say now was going to be all that extreme in comparison. It still wasn’t easy. 

“The actual kissing part was a little out of nowhere, even for me…but wanting to do it wasn’t,” Glimmer admitted, trying her best to not look away, no matter how difficult it was to keep meeting Bow’s eyes as she talked. “I…I think I’ve felt this way for a long time. I just didn’t want to admit it, even to myself. It was just weird to think about, and I was scared about what might happen if I thought about it too much, so I just sort of…tried to pretend it wasn’t there.” 

There was a moment of silence during which they both seemed to just take in everything that she had just said. In their defense, it was a lot of take in, probably especially for Bow, who hadn’t said a word since she had started her confession. 

“What were you scared of?” Bow asked, the look on his face making it seem like he at least had an idea, but he wanted to let her explain. 

At first, Glimmer considered feigning ignorance, pretending like even she didn’t know why she’d been afraid to accept her own feelings for so long. At this point, though, it wasn’t like continuing to lie about it was going to make things any easier for her, and so she just decided to tell the truth. 

“You know how, when we talked at Princess Prom, I told you that I was scared that you going with Perfuma instead of with me meant that we would end up not being friends anymore?” Glimmer asked, figuring that was the best way to lead into what she really wanted to say. 

Bow seemed to be wondering why she was bringing up the party – especially as neither of them had mentioned what had happened between them there for the longest time – but nodded his head in response. 

“That…wasn’t completely true,” she continued. “Yeah, I was afraid that I was going to lose you, but it wasn’t just because you were becoming friends with her. But…it was more than that. I think it was because that, seeing you with her…I think that was what made me start to realize that I liked you…a lot. More than…just a friend, you know? But I was too scared to say anything, because I was already worried about what would happen to our friendship if you made other friends and this was even more weird and –“ 

She was stopped from saying more by the feeling of Bow suddenly taking hold of her other hand, which was just enough of a shock to startle her out of her rambling. 

Now it was her turn to look at him, silently questioning his actions. Well, okay, she could probably figure why he’d tried to make her stop talking, but surely he had other options besides taking her hand? 

“Glimmer…we’ve been friends for so long that there is no way that’d end just because you told me that you really liked me,” he said, and the firm assurance was already enough that she felt her nervousness starting to fade away; it was still there, she still was uncertain of what else he had to say, but his words helped give her a sense of calm once more. 

“But, well…” He squeezed her hands gently, and glanced away for just a second before meeting her eyes again, the blush on his cheeks growing a shade darker even as he smiled slightly. “I…don’t think you need to worry about things being weird between us if I didn’t feel the same way.” 

Suddenly, Glimmer let out a laugh, purely out of an overwhelming sense of delight and possibly an even stronger sense of relief. If she had been happy that he wasn’t upset about her kissing him…She couldn’t even begin to describe how ecstatic hearing him say those words made her. 

She was still smiling as she, somewhat hesitantly asked, “How long have you…?” 

“I think it was kind of the same thing that you talked about, honestly. Where I think I felt this way for a long time, but I didn’t really realize it? Or maybe I was just pretending I didn’t? It’s…kinda hard to say. But, I think what really made it super clear to me was…when you got taken onto that ship.” 

The mood in the room seemed to drop slightly at the reminder of the time Glimmer had spent as a “guest” of Horde Prime. Neither seemed to want to talk more about it, however, and so Glimmer simply held Bow’s hands a little tighter, giving him a small smile so he knew he could continue. 

Bow took a breath and then continued with his story. 

“I was already scared that I was going to lose you, because you were so angry when I said I didn’t want to use the Heart of Etheria against the Horde…and then I did lose you. That was the worst time of my life, by far. The whole time you were gone, when I wasn’t working with everyone to try and figure out a way to get you back, I was just…thinking about you. Well, I guess worrying about you is more of what I was doing, but I guess that’s kinda the same thing.” 

He gave a slight, and maybe a little nervous, smile to her, which she returned. “I was worried that you would still be angry with me when I saw you again…but that was nothing compared to how scared I was that I might never see you again. At first I thought it was because you were my best friend, and that was already bad enough, but the more time we were apart and I thought about you and everything that we’d been through together, I guess at some point it just kind of hit me that, well, I actually kind of realized that, well…I…love you.” 

Well, the fluttering heart feeling was definitely back with a vengeance, now being accompanied by a very warm sensation that felt like it literally flooded every inch of her body. 

It was a nice feeling, though; one that she was more than happy to be going through. It was actually kind of overwhelming, but in a good way, and the young woman found herself completely closing off what little space there was between them, and just wrapping her arms around her friend – or whatever they technically were now, because she had the feeling that after everything that had been said and done, that might have changed – holding him tightly as she briefly pressed the side of her face to his. 

They had hugged probably about a million times before this moment, but this one felt different in a way she could not even begin to describe, but also in a way that she absolutely loved. 

“Me too,” she told him as she pulled away in order to look him in the eyes again, though she kept her arms wrapped around him (and noticed, to her delight, that he had positioned his own arms so that he was holding her as well). “Not that I love me, too, but…you know.” 

Usually she’d be near mortified by that kind of mistake, but right now, she was honestly just too happy to even begin to care. She looked at Bow and saw that he was smiling as well, which just made the sensation of warmth she was feeling intensify. 

“Yeah…” he said softly, moving so that he could cup her face between his hands. He ended up squishing her cheeks slightly as he did this, which made her let out a brief chuckle that was little more than a sigh; Bow was one of the few people, and the only person besides her mother, who could ever get away with squishing her face like that. 

She stopped thinking about that about a second later, when she felt his lips gently press up against hers. It took about a second before she could manage to do anything at all, and when she could react, she did the only thing she wanted to do at that moment. She kissed him back. 

The kiss only last for a minute, if that, but that was one of the best moments of her life. She was almost reluctant when it had to end. 

Afterwards, the two of them just sat together on the window seat, sitting close and simply resting their hands on top of one another. 

“…You think your parents are going to make a big deal out of this?” Bow asked. 

Glimmer thought for a second before responding. 

“Probably,” she said, and despite the fact that normally she would hate to think about her mother and father freaking out over something like this, Glimmer found herself smiling. “But I think they can wait until tomorrow to find out. Tonight, I just want to spend some time together…just the two of us.” 

Bow squeezed her hand gently and said, “I’d like that.” 

After that, neither of them had anything else to say. They simply sat together, their hands resting together as they watched the sun disappear from sight, and the darkening sky begin to fill up with billions of tiny twinkling lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a gift exchange/secret Santa project. I was given the prompt "Something cute and fluffy for Glimbow", and I did my best to deliver something good for said prompt.


End file.
